Longing for your love
by EdxWinryrox16
Summary: Ed and Al return to resembool to see winry and her grandmother and Ed takes winry with him one night and she never comes back. This is from Winry's point of view.
1. Love at Last

**EdxWinry**

**Longing for your Love**

**Full Metal Alchemist **

**Ed- Angel?. , Mark?. , Joseph B.**

**Winry- Angel B.**

**Ch.1 Love at last**

One day I get a letter from Ed and Al, telling me that they will be coming home soon. On the day of their arrival I get up take a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast and then head for the train station. About 10 mins later they get off the train and Ed rushes off the train and hugs me. "Winry, Al and I have missed you so much." As we get into the car that took me here takes us back to my house I tell Ed that I am working on a new automail design especially for him. A half hour later we all arrive back at the house. Granny Pinako and my dog Den come out of the house to greet us. "Al, Ed it's so good to see you boys again." Says Granny Pinako. Al starts to walk into the house then Ed tries to follow him inside but I grab his arm. "Ed, wait a minute I want to talk to you alone." Ed and I walk down to the riverbank and we sit down, and I say to him. "Ed I really missed you too more so than normal, I had dreams that you and Al might never come back. It was very hard to accept that but, I knew somewhere deep in my heart that you both would come back to me. I also wanted to tell you something Ed, I've always loved you ever since we were kids." Ed looks at me in astonishment as I told him this. "Winry I love you just as much, I tried so many ways to get back here and in the end Al and I succeeded." I look into Ed's golden eyes and he looks into my dark blue eyes and then he starts kissing me. It was pure bliss in that moment. Ed and I held the kiss for what feels like and eternity then we broke apart. I stared at Ed in shock and I blushed a bright red. "Ed I had no idea you loved me like that, because that's how I feel about you." I gave him a very big hug and I laid my head on his shoulder, then he starts to stroke my hair. "Winry I too had no idea that you loved me in that way, because I longed kiss you for so long but I was afraid of what you would say or do to me, or that you would turn me down." Ed said to me as we sat on the riverbank looking up at the setting sun. We got up and we walked back to the house and we walked into the kitchen for dinner, we all discussed what to do while Ed and Al were around. "Winry, Pinako I have something to say to you," Ed said as he looked at his brother. "Al and I are not going to look for the stone any more and we are going to stay here with you." Ed said as he looked at me. I looked back at him in amazement and I get up out of my chair and I run around the table to hug him. "Ed that's wonderful!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek but, before I could turn away to go back to my seat, Ed whispered in my ear. "Winry meet me outside at midnight, I want to give you something." My eyes widened as he told me this. "Ok Ed I will meet you then." I whispered back to him then I gave him another hug and I went back to my seat to finish my food.


	2. Midnight Surprises

**Ch.2 Midnight Surprises**

After dinner I went up to my bedroom and I packed a bag full of clothes and other necessities. I put the bag next to my bed on the floor and I climbed into my bed still dressed and pretended to sleep. Everyone had already fallen asleep and I looked at the alarm clock on my dresser and it was 10 minutes to midnight. I got out of bed and I put on my purple jacket then I grabbed my bag and I left my room through my bedroom window. When I got down there Ed was already waiting there for me and he had a limo with him. "Ed what exactly do you want to give me?" I asked him as I put my arms around his neck and I kissed him on the lips. Ed looked at me and said "Well Winry, I wanted to spend some quality alone time with you at a five star hotel and just catch up if you know what I mean." Ed winked at me then he held the door open for me and I slid into the back of the limo then he slid in beside me and closed the door then told the driver to take us to our hotel, then Ed put up the divider so that we could be totally alone in the back of the limo. I laid my head in Ed's lap and he started to caress my hair in his strong hands and I love that a lot. About 15 minutes later we reach the hotel and Ed gets out and rushes around to my side of the limo and he holds the door open for me and he holds his hand out to me "Oh Ed you are such a gentleman." I told him as I took his hand and we walked inside the large and lavish hotel. Upon entering the hotel I look at the beautifully decorated lobby and it's covered in golden hangings and all sorts of beautiful things. Meanwhile Ed checks us in and we proceed to the penthouse/honeymoon suite at the very top of the hotel. Once our elevator stops and we get out Ed says that I will love my present. "I hope I do love it Ed I'm excited just thinking about it." Then Ed puts a blindfold on me "Ed why are you blindfolding me?" I ask him as he grabs my hand. "Because Winry I don't want to spoil the surprise." Ed said to me as he opened the door to our room. I think that he has something really valuable to give me or that he wants to do something very special with me. After Ed closes the door he picks me up and carries me to the bed and he starts to french kiss me passionately on the lips. I let out little moans of pleasure as we kiss. "Oh Ed wow you're amazing" I told him as we kiss. I reach down in front of him as we kiss and I start to rub his thick, rock hard, and throbbing cock through his sexy black leather pants. Ed moans as I rub him there. "How does that feel baby?" I ask him as I unbutton his shirt and he unzips mine. "That feels really good Winry don't stop I love the feel of your hands on me." He said with a husky note to his voice. "Oh Edward Im just getting started I have many more tricks where this came from." I said to him as looked into his sexy golden eyes. I rip his shirt off his sexy and muscular body and I take his pants off with my teeth. Then Ed starts to undress me and he starts to suck on my breasts and I let out a moan of pleasure as he sucks on me. Then he takes off my pants and notices that Im wearing a sexy see-through blood red thong. "Winry, when did you start wearing thongs?" Ed asked my as he bent his head down to mine and he found my mouth unerringly with his. "I started wearing them a while ago but this one I got just for u to see on me." I told him as I looked down his almost naked body and I notice that he is wearing a g-string that is the exact same color as my thong. "Ed did you wear that just for me?" I asked him as I took it off with my teeth. After that was off of him I started to suck on his cock. Then Ed gasped with pleasure at the sight of me sucking his really hard and thick cock. Then I french kissed the head of his cock and he started to moan in pleasure as I sucked on him. "OH WINRY you're a very bad girl how did you know that I would like that?" He asked me as I looked up at him "I guess it was women's intuition


End file.
